The invention relates to a regulating insert for mounting in valves and comprising a dynamically flow regulating body, said body comprising a first housing within a second housing with a coil spring arranged parallel to the axis thereof, said coil spring engaging at its first end a slidable bottom cup provided with at least one inlet opening for liquid in its wall, said opening having an adjustable flow area.
The invention also relates to a valve unit for dynamic flow regulation comprising a regulating insert, said regulating insert comprising a dynamically flow regulating body, said body comprising a first housing within a second housing with a coil spring arranged parallel to the axis thereof, said coil spring engaging at its first end a slidable bottom cup provided with at least one inlet opening for liquid in its wall, said opening having an adjustable flow area.
In connection with flow and temperature regulation in closed systems, it is known to have a separately mounted flow regulating valve and a separately mounted thermostatic valve. In for example air conditioning plants, such a system is known where a thermostat is mounted upstream of each unit requiring heat regulation and a regulating valve is mounted downstream of each unit.
Likewise in connection with radiators for buildings it is known to mount a thermostat upstream of each radiator, whereas a single regulating valve for controlling the total flow is mounted somewhere in the system.
Flow regulating bodies operating according to static principles are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,629 describing a thermostatic valve comprising an adjustable limitation of the valve control such that a static limitation of the flow through the valve is obtained. In connection with such a thermostat a regulation of the flow through the valve is obtained by the operation of the thermostatic function as an authority during a certain interval where after it will lose its authority and the flow will be limited to a maximum flow, which will only be dependent of the pressure difference and the valve but still, however, vary by variating pressure difference.
Similarly, regulating inserts are known which operate according to dynamic flow regulation principles, in other words, where the flow is controlled via a spring by a differential pressure measured as the difference between the inflow and outflow of the body. By increasing pressure in the body, the differential pressure will fall.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an insert as well as a valve where a regulation of the flow takes place in such a manner that this is constant by the unit comprising a regulating body, which is regulated by the differential pressure, but also a further regulation by the temperature via its seat part in such a manner that the spring and hence the flow are regulated partly by the differential pressure and partly by the pressure of the piston on same.
The result is that by a simple replacement of the spring regulating the differential pressure, it is possible to obtain a big efficiency interval for the same product incidentally, and where such a product may easily be integrated into flow systems, such as air conditioning plants and floor heating regulation in that it is easier to accommodate and has fewer pipe joints such that there is less risk of leakages. Moreover, it is of course cheaper to install.
As additional advantages it should be mentioned that by having a constant flow in a big system, for example in a hotel group of buildings, where the temperature regulation is made by several separate units, the comfort will not be stolen from the remaining units in case a single unit wishes to optimize its comfort range at the very moment.
The invention relates to a regulating insert for mounting in valves and including a dynamically flow regulating body, the body having a first housing within a second housing with a coil spring arranged parallel to the axis thereof. The coil spring engages at its first end a slidable bottom cup provided with at least one inlet opening for liquid in its wall, with the opening having an adjustable flow area. The second end of the coil spring opposite the first end engages a partly closed end of the second housing, with the partly closed end having a cylindrical opening providing the seat of a valve cone situated within the second housing. The position of the valve cone is regulated by first means via an activation means.
The invention further relates to a valve unit for dynamic flow regulation including a regulating insert, with the regulating insert having a dynamically flow regulating body. The body includes a first housing within a second housing with a coil spring arranged parallel to the axis thereof. The coil spring engages at its first end a slidable bottom cup provided with at least one inlet opening for liquid in its wall, with the opening having an adjustable flow area. The second end of the coil spring opposite the first end engages a partly closed end of the second housing, with the partly closed end including a cylindrical opening providing the seat of a valve cone situated within the second housing. The position of the valve cone is regulated by first means via an activation means.
With respect to the regulating inserts, the first means may be a thermostat or an actuator thus making it possible to obtain an integrated system by actuating the valve cone. The second housing may be a compression spring surrounding a spindle/piston rod, with the spindle/piston rod connecting the valve cone with the activation means, thus achieving an advantageous actuation of the valve cone. The first housing may be mounted parallel to the axis of and within the second housing between which at least one seal ring may be situated, so that a tight fit between the body and the insert housing itself is obtained thereby avoiding leakages. Also, the second housing may include a spring ring arranged at the bottom of the second housing and opposite the position of the compression spring. Thus, the body may be inserted in the valve in a unique manner, said spring ring being preferably produced in spring steel and accordingly securing the position of the body within the insert housing.
The regulating inserts and valve units may be used for air conditioning systems and/or floor heating systems.
The product accordingly functions by regulating the body via the differential pressure under the action of a slidable part adjusting itself to a certain level, whereby the openings of the body allowing a medium flow are more or less cut off, whereby the inlet opening is regulated as the highest priority with the object of limiting the flow in a dynamic manner to a maximum flow through the valve. Since the discharge opening of the body also functions as the seat of a thermostatically activated or actuator activated valve cone, there is achieved a further regulation option with a lower priority, for example, of the comfort temperature in a living room.
The determining factor for the level of activity of the valve is determined by the thermostatic function and the pressure conditions in the system wherein the valve is mounted. In case the thermostat calls for more flow and the differential pressure on the valve is at the same time so big that without the flow regulating body the result will be too big a flow, the authority will exclusively be safeguarded by the flow regulating body. In case the thermostat calls for a flow level which is smaller than the maximum flow defined relative to the flow regulating body, the authority will exclusively be safeguarded by the thermostat.